Middle Schooled
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Thats right! Our favorite revoulutionaries are in middle school! So, nautrally, drama is relevant. Its middle school people! What did you expect? M/C J/M/B E/È R/A G/C and some Courf/OC and a dash of mean girls flirting with the barricade boys. ;)


**Oh my barricade, I have so many stories going on right now! Well, actally only one other full story, because I didnt like where You and Me was headed, so I am going to completely rewrite that, and I have Eponine and Company and Notice Me, which is on hiatus. So here we go everybody! The Amis in middle school! Gavroche and Azelma are going to be the same age as everyone else and Camille is going to be there because I just love her so much. And because she and Azelma are twins. Also, 'Chetta is Courfeyrac's twin and Èponine and Gavroche are twins. I know, I know. But hey, what did you want me to do?**

There once was a street that some idiot named Partia Road. And on that street, or road or whatever, there were twelve houses, six on one side, six on the other. And in an odd coincidence, each house had a baby or two or even three in it. All of the parents knew that these children would grow up to be the best of friends. And they were right.

In the first house, number 24601, lived a single man and his beautiful daughter, Cosette.

In the second house, number 24602, lived a single mother and her twins, one boy and one girl. Their names were Courfeyrac and 'Chetta, and each was always sporting a cheeky grin.

In the third house, 24603, there was a very young couple and their son, Jehan, who had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen.

In the fourth house, 24604, there was a middle age couple who couldnt have children. So they adopted a pair of twins. One had dark hair and was named Èponine, and one had blonde hair, and his name was Gavroche.

In the fifth house, 25605, lived an old man who took care of his grandson, a boy with a mop of poofy hair, Marius.

In the sixth house, 24606, lived a nice couple with only one son, a boy with a million freckles, Fueilly.

In the seventh house, 24607, there was a couple who had just recently settled down after a life of riding motercycles across the country, had a boy named Bahrole.

In the eighth house, 24608, there was a simple couple who had a son named Combferre. They were told that Combferre was very close to being leaglly blind, and would need glassess by the age of only a year old.

In the ninth house, 24609, there was a good natured girl who was unlucky enough to be knocked up in collage. She had a son with virtually no hair. She named him Bossuet.

In the tenth house, 24610, there were two sisters, one in collage and one in high school that had escaped their abusive parents and had fled with their twin sisters, Azelma and Camille.

In the eleventh house, 24611, there lived a gay couple, and they had just adopted a son, Grantaire.

And in the twelvth house, 24612, there was a middle aged couple with only one baby. His name was Enjolras.

13 years later...

Èponine Jordenette squealed with excitment as she looked through the mail.

"Gavroche!" She shouted to her twin brother, "They have arrived!"

"Ponine, what are you talking about?" Asked Gavroche, not once looking up from his iphone.

"Our scheaduals! The're here!"

"Oh, GOD." Gavroche groaned.

Eponine sighed, "Look, I know your not happy that school is starting again, but dont you at least want to know why your not happy that school is starting again?"

Gavroche chuckled. "Good point. I'll text everyone and see if they can meet us up at the park." The park wasnt really actually a park. It was just this huge field that led into the woods, where the club house was. But for some reason, everyone met at the park instead of going straight there.

20 minutes later...

"Can you belive it? Eighth grade! The last year of middle school!" Cosette sighed.

"Uh, I cant wait for it to be over! High School has four whole grades of hot babes instead of three." Courfeyrack said. 'Chetta, his twin rolled her eyes.

"I actually like middle school." Camille stated. She was leaning against Gavroche in the tree house, who was blushing.

Enjolras snorted, "Why?"

Camille shrugged, "I guess I just liked the atmosphere. And the socail life." She added with a wink.

"I liked the teachers." Combferre put in. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Guys, shut up." Èponine said, "I want to compare scheduals!"

With a chours of groaning and mumbiling, each person brought out their paper. As tradition, the papers were set down with their perfect print facing the floor.

"One..." They chanted, "Two... THREE!" And in a flash, they flipped the papers over and the fate of the school year was reaveled.

**So? What do you think? Worth continuing? Reveiw and tell me!**


End file.
